Travesura realizada
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: El final de la batalla, la derrota de Voldemort era motivo de celebración para todos, y la mayoría coincidía en que era el despertar de una era oscura, excepto para George Weasley, cuya fecha había marcado el inicio de su propia pesadilla.


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el mágico mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"

* * *

**Travesura Realizada**

El final de la batalla, la derrota de Voldemort era motivo de celebración para todos, y la mayoría coincidía en que era el despertar de una era oscura, excepto para George Weasley, cuya fecha había marcado el inicio de su propia pesadilla.

Fred había muerto, y con él había muerto también una parte de George. Sus padres solían decir que un solo cuerpo no soportaría la carga de un alma tan traviesa y es por eso que la vida había decidido que dos cargarían en peso.

Y ahora, él tenía que vivir sin su otra mitad, aunque no lo deseaba.

Para no entristecer más a su madre, decidió regresar con el resto de la familia a la Madriguera, pero durante este tiempo había evitado mirarse en los espejos, su simple reflejo atravesaba su corazón con el poder de cien mil lanzas. Sobre su cuarto había impuesto un hechizo que contuviera el sonido de sus gritos de dolor, pero no lograba engañar a nadie, todos se habían dado cuenta que no había vuelto a sonreír desde ese trágico día. Ginny había retirado las cosas de Fred, pero la ausencia de éstas sólo incrementó su ansiedad, y su soledad.

Nadie comprendía que él no había perdido solamente a un hermano. Había perdido a su otro yo, a su complemento. El George, que todos conocían, el que él mismo creía conocer había muerto con el último aliento de Fred. En estos momentos no sabía cómo vivir, cómo reconstruir un nuevo yo sin él. Era difícil que comprendieran que ser parte de dos era parte de su conciencia y esta soledad lo estaba matando.

Su físico se había descompuesto, se negaba a probar alimento y no podía conciliar el sueño, pues cada vez que lo intentaba a su mente llegaba la imagen del cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano cubierto de sangre, en cierto modo, era como presenciar su propia muerte.

-¡Múdate conmigo a Rumania! Sé lo complicado que es para ti estar fingiendo que estás "bien" para no preocupar a mamá- sentenció Charlie- Te prometo que a mi lado no tendrás que fingir y podrás curarte a tu ritmo. Una ciudad nueva, nuevos aires que explorar.

-Si sabes que no estoy enfermo y que tampoco soy un dragón ¿cierto?

-Pues a veces he visto ciertos humos que salen de tu cuerpo cuando duermes así que tengo mis dudas.

-Siento desilusionarte Charlie, pero esos humos no son más que simples y olorosos pedos.

George se retiró con la idea de mudarse a Rumania en su cabeza, pues no era tan mala. A final de cuentas, Charlie era ahora el hermano con el que sentía mayor empatía y el hacer nuevos recuerdos en nuevas tierras tal vez era lo mejor. Solo había un problema, al cual le había dado la espalda durante este tiempo y que si planeaba irse tendría por fin que afrontar: "**Sortilegios Weasley**".

Entre sus pocas exigencias con su familia, había estado el que nadie se acercara a la tienda, sin que él lo hiciera primero. Ron había insistido, pero poco se imaginaba que para George hubiera sido preferible pisar el mismo infierno que estar sin su gemelo en el lugar que tantas alegrías les había dado.

Esa noche cuando estuvo seguro de que todos dormían y nadie lo seguiría se encaminó hacia el número 93 del Callejón Diagon, el cual parecía un mal chiste, un propio reflejo de su estado. La construcción estaba casi por completo destruida, totalmente deteriorada, un golpe bajo al retazo de corazón que aún se esforzaba por darle un poco de vida.

El interior no le preocupaba, sabía que estaría bien. Él y Fred habían tomado la precaución de protegerlo con un hechizo de sangre, el cual garantizaba que nadie podía entrar al menos que fueran ellos. El hechizo lo habían hecho ambos, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaria únicamente con su sangre, aún así, tomó su varita hizo un pequeño corte en su brazo y derramó un poco de su sangre sobre la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió y la duda de entrar lo volvió a invadir, jamás había sido un cobarde, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar la pena de estar por primera vez solo en lo que ambos habían considerado el mejor lugar en la tierra.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y con firmeza dio el primer paso hacia el interior que para su sorpresa estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- gritó enojado al darse cuenta que esa extraña neblina no debería estar ahí.

-Un poco de drama….

George se congeló al oír que su propia voz le daba contestación. Esto no podía ser cierto, en definitiva se estaba volviendo loco.

-Siempre odiamos el drama, prometimos que lo dejaríamos para cuando estuviéramos muertos , y como en este caso yo te llevo la delantera, no pude dejarlo de lado.

-¿Fred, eres tú?

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Su hermano se aproximaba a él atravesando la neblina, no era el Fred que había visto morir, era el Fred de sus días como dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, el no sólo portaba su mejor traje si no también su mejor sonrisa, aquella que pensaba jamás volvería a ver y en automático él como siempre lo había hecho imitó su postura.

-¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo.

-Eso no es una novedad George. siempre supimos que el más inteligente y guapo de los dos era yo. – Respondió su gemelo perdido- Pensé que sería obvio, esta es mi última travesura, mi última voluntad o cómo quieras llamarlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Yo estaba contigo cuando cerramos la tienda, y ambos sabíamos que regresaríamos juntos, jamás pasó por nuestras mentes no hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero también vi tu cuerpo mutilado por los mortifagos ¿Sabes como me sentí? Supongo que ahora lo sabes ¿no? En ese instante cuando te pensé perdido supe que esto no era un juego , que cada minuto que pasábamos en esta guerra significaba que nuestra vida estaba en juego, y que si yo tenía que pagar el precio más alto, por lo menos tendría una despedida a mi manera, así que considéralo mi última travesura.

-Eres un idiota

-¿Yo un idiota? En serio, mírate ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas o comes? Cuando lancé este hechizo lo hice con la esperanza de ver a mi hermano por última vez no para ver al zombie de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo pretendes que la vida siga sin ti? Dime si eres tan inteligente.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que mi intención es decirte antes de que me vaya en definitiva, que fue un honor compartir mi vida contigo, qué jamás habrá un mejor compañero que tú. Y vaya que sé que será difícil no tenerte a mi lado, pero no quiero que te detengas por mí. Ambos teníamos sueños, sigue persiguiéndolos, sigue luchando por lo que creíamos.

Eso es lo único que me debes hermano, vivir, vive con la intensidad de los dos, sécate esas lágrimas, consigue ese traje violeta que tanto soñamos, abre la tienda, permite que Ron te ayude, haz que no quede un rincón del mundo que no conozca de los sortilegios Weasley ,deja de ser un cobarde e invita a Angelina a salir, sonríe , cada que lo hagas harás que yo viva en ti.

George no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió hacia sus brazos, en un último abrazo.

-¿Me prometes que lo harás?- Le preguntó Fred al oído.

-Lo juro.- Declaró George con firmeza.

-Gracias hermano, por hacer de mi vida la más grande travesura. Te prometo que jamás te dejaré , siempre estaré vigilándote, cuidándote. Ten por seguro que te estaré esperando, pero no te quiero aquí pronto. Sacúdete el polvo, y has brillar de nuevo todo.

-Lo haré.

Travesura realizada. – Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer junto con la neblina para dar paso a la brillantez y luces de colores de la tienda.

George derramó su últimas lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad. Sabía que nada volvería hacer lo mismo, pero ahora tenía esperanza, su hermano le había dado vida de nuevo y había que empezar de inmediato, así que se dirigió a su oficina directo a la chimenea.

-¡Mamá! ¿Podrías decirle a Ron que mueva su trasero hacia acá? Sortilegios Weasley abre esta misma tarde y necesitaré ayuda.


End file.
